Glory Days: The PJO Edition
by MyNameIsDominique
Summary: Dias de Gloria. Toda epoca gloriosa detras de una persona esconde muchas historias, secretos y enseñanzas.


-Solo piensalo, Thals. Tu, Annie y yo… ¡Seremos imparables!

Thalia solo sonrió, aquella sonrisa que hacía que hoyuelos se marcaran en sus mejillas, que achicaba sus ojos y hacía que pequeñas arruguitas les adornaran; aquella sonrisa que no estaba repleta de ironía y sarcasmo, de aquella capa protectora hacia las personas para evitar que se metieran en ella, la sonrisa que solo tres personas rubias habían obtenido en su vida, Luke una de ellas. Annabeth y Jason las otras dos.

-El campamento es un lugar seguro, Luke. Annabeth solo tiene 7, no podemos arriesgar así a una niña.

No mencionó que en realidad ellos también eran solo unos niños jugando a ser guerreros, que no tenían que aprender a luchar sino divertirse un poco, que no tendrían que estar siempre preocupados sobre qué comerían o donde dormirían al dia siguiente… que solo eran niños y no tenían que tener preocupaciones de adultos.

No quería decir que Annabeth tenía la misma edad que tendría su Jason, su pequeño y dulce Jason, que su cabello rubio recogido siempre en una coleta le recordaba a otro más corto acompañado de unos ojos azul eléctrico iguales a los de ella, a un pequeña vocecita tierna que le llamaba Lia mientras pedía galletas de chocolate, a pequeños sollozos acompañados de un abrazo cada vez que su madre terminaba completamente ebria y comenzaba a despotricar en contra de sus hijos y en contra de Zeus… Por eso no habia escapado antes, no queria dejar a Jason solo con su madre, pero tampoco había querido enfrentarlo desde tan pequeño a los monstruos, no podia arriesgar asi a un bebe.

-Piensalo, Luke. En el campamento estaremos sanos y salvos los tres, deja ya de pensar en aquel encuentro con tus padres… debemos seguir a Grover.

-¿Para que? No les importamos, Thalia.

Luke estaba enfurruñado, Thalia lo supo, prefiere no discutir con el, suficiente había tenido meses atrás con el encuentro con aquellas cazadoras y la presuntuosa de Zoe.

-Si no les importamos no habrian mandado a Grover, si no les importamos no hubieran enviado a Amaltea, si no les importamos no habíamos encontrado a Annabeth

-Dejaron morir a Halcyon, lo maldijeron por intentar salvar una vida

-Halcyon decidió dejarnos vivir, fue su elección… Desearía que dejaras ese pequeño rencor, solo piensa lo divertido que seria estar en el campamento.

Luke solo suspira y abraza a Thalia, acerca suavemente sus rostros y sus labios se unen. La hija de Zeus ama al hijo de Hermes, el hijo de May Castellan ama a la hija de Beryl Grace. No les importa nada mas, porque mientras se tengan el uno al otro aun creen que pueden tener un final feliz, sin importar que ambos sean semidioses… y que la vida de los héroes es trágica siempre.

Las voces de sus compañeras cazadoras sacan a Thalia de su mente, de sus recuerdos, de las memorias que quedan de su antigua y pequeña familia. De tres niños que jugaban a ser conquistadores de grandes batallas.

Años, décadas han pasado desde que aceptó un puesto en la caza, que acepto ser la lugarteniente de Artemisa. Es la unica que queda, fuera de las cazadoras, del grupo que se enfrentó a Gea, del grupo que se enfrentó a Kronos. De vez en cuando, cuando las cazadoras caen por el campamento, le pregunta a Quirón en que momento se vuelve más fácil ver a todos partir sabiendo que tu te quedaras, que no hay una reunion proxima y que quiza cuando te reúnas con ellos en los Elíseos ya no estaran ahi, porque habrán elegido renacer. El centauro no responde ninguna de sus preguntas, solo le sonrió paternalmente y le revuelve el cabello antes de retirarse, fingiendo alguna ocupación.

Y es que es en el campamento, después de dirigirse erróneamente a la cabaña de Zeus para saludar a Jason antes de recordar que su hermano falleció bastantes años atrás, que camina entre las cabañas. La de Poseidon está vacía, excepto cuando el único nieto de Percy y Annabeth visita el campamento, quiza podria ver a sus sobrinos y sobrinas-nietos pero estos se encuentran en Nueva Roma visitando a los Zhang. No puede evitar buscar una sonrisa sarcástica y ojos verdes saliendo de la cabaña del mar, en dirección a la cabaña 6 donde una rubia e inteligente hija de Atenea le espera. O ver a un par de enamorados saliendo de la cabaña 7 en dirección a la 13, donde aquel gótico chico seguirá fingiendo que no le agradan las muestras de cariño del mayor hacia el, o buscando en la cabaña 10 unos caleidoscópicos ojos que le saludaron con alegría mientras le hablan de como va todo en la vida del campamento. Solo que ninguno de los dueños de esas descripciones esta, y no tiene sentido buscarlos.

Y se sienta cerca del puño de Zeus y quizá es hora de dar gracias.

De darle las gracias a Luke. Porque cumplio su promesa, le dio una familia… solo que él no formaba parte de ella.

Le da las gracias por dejarse dominar por su rencor y sus ganas de demostrar que era el mejor guerrero en su ida al campamento mestizo… Porque pudo estar mas tiempo con Annabeth, porque pudo conocer a Percy, porque pudo encontrar su verdadero destino.

Le da las gracias por envenenar su pino, por las veces que fue a este enojado, diciéndole que le odiaba por haberse sacrificado… Porque gracias a eso buscaron el vellocino de oro y volvió a ser una chica, quizá su padre después de algunas décadas se hubiera olvidado y ella hubiera permanecido como un árbol por la eternidad.

Le da las gracias por todo, por amarla y por traicionarla, por protegerla y por lastimarla. Ella es mas fuerte gracias a eso, quizá Luke rompio su corazon desde el momento en que prefirió a Cronos, pero eso le hizo parte de quien es ahora y desearia que Luke le viera en ese momento, ya no se derretiría ante su vista, sus ojos ya no causaron mariposas en su estomago y sus besos ya no le harían ver el mismo Olimpo. Y espera que Luke donde sea que este sea feliz.

Ahora es libre, libre de seguir a Artemisa, libre de mirar hacia atras y sonreir, libre de vivir su vida.


End file.
